Guns Blazing
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Well, nobody likes getting captured. Especially not Sarah Fortune. Just what is she willing to do to get her freedom? GB. Will be doing ONE MORE CHAPTER.
1. Captured!

Well . I was planning on making this a one-shot but ... I couldn't resist the perfect cliffhanger. ;)

* * *

A League of Legends Fanfiction

Miss Fortune

Guns Blazing

Chapter One

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Ah, how I loved the smell of the sea.

My red braids flew behind me as I stood on the bow of my new ship, feeling as if all was right with the world. In all my seventeen years, I had not found anything quite like sailing with the wind at my back. The sleek wooden boards of the ship still smelled like the forest it came from.

"Captain?" A voice called out from behind me.

"Yes?" I whirled around and shot the sailor standing there with a smile.

"We're having a party below-deck and we, the rest of the crew and I, were wondering if you wanted to join." He nervously played with his fingers and stared at the dark-brown floorboards with a small grin playing on his face.

"Of course." I answered lightly, motioning for him to walk ahead. I loved my crew to pieces even though some of them had only been with me for a couple weeks.

"Hey, Sarah!" I was greeted loudly by my right hand, Alec, a man I had known since childhood. I could never image life without this kind, generous man. Not to mention good looking but, I'm not going there.

I swung my brown hat off my head and set it on the table as I pulled out a chair. "What are we celebrating?" I asked as I peered around at my mates.

"Oh honey. Do we really need a reason to drink?" Alec slid a drink to me form across the table. I caught it easily and sat the head of the large piece of furniture.

"Anyways, crew, listen up. We have a new target." From my back pocket, I pulled out an old, worn out poster. I spread it out on the rickety table, making it rattle. "Him." I stabbed a finger onto the picture. It was a WANTED poster, but an old one. No one had ever managed to catch him.

"G… Gangplank?" A crewmate read out.

"Yes." I nodded. "Not only is the bounty on his head enormous, I also have a tiny bit of history with him. I'd love to capture that sonavabitch."

Alec smirked. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's rumored to have been seen on the shores of Ionia. Last sighting – one day ago."

The rest of my crew murmured their agreement to my plan. The door to the kitchen swung open and our cook swept in with huge plates filled with food. "Ah, Olga, thanks." I beamed as I rolled up the poster and firmly grabbed the handle of my alcohol glass. "No more business talk, men. Let's drink!"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

The sun shone in my face as I blinked and covered my eyes with a free hand. "Ahh, it's so freaking bright." I stood up, making my way to the washroom. Half an hour later, I put on my hat and dressed. Walking outside of my quarters, I was greeted by our cleaning boy, Caleb.

"G'mornin'!" He tipped his hat to me.

"Morning. Do you know where Alec is?"

Caleb pointed to the front of the ship. I thanked him before heading towards the bow. Alec was indeed there, chatting with out navigator, Barry. "Hey, boys."

"Hey Captain. Are we heading off to find Gangplank today?" Barry questioned.

I nodded. "We'll head East towards Ionia. Then, we'll find him, capture him, and collect that bounty. And punish him a little. Just a little bit." I smiled. "Barry, could you please set course East?"

"Aye aye. I'll catch ya later, Alec." He hurried off.

"When do you think we'll reach Ionia?" Alec asked.

I pursed my lips as I thought. "Probably tonight. It'll give our crew a chance to rest up and get ready for fighting." The man in front of me nodded as he signaled his leave. "See you later." And I headed back into my room to write my log.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Land ho!"

The green city of Ionia appeared quickly before my view, as the sweet scent of flowers filled the air. Ah, Ionia. This was my second time here, and I had incredibly fond memories of this place. But this time, I was feeling a little tired.

"Sarah?"

"Alec." I turned to find him standing behind me. "You're going to have to find Gangplank without me. I'm not feeling so hot." I leaned against the wood and felt the salty sea water hit my back.

Alec smirked. "Oh babe, you're always hot."

"You flatter me. But I'm heading in to get some sleep. Good luck." I walked into my room and I shut the door behind me. I threw myself onto the bed and relaxed the second my body hit the soft covers and bedsheets.

"Alright men, captain's orders. She isn't feeling so well so we gotta go find GP. She'll join us later." Alec's loud drawl filtered through the door into my ears. A light smile crossed my face.

_He'll take good care of them._

And soon, I drifted off to sleep.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Shh. She could be anywhere." I awoke to a loud whisper and rattling at my door.

_Who could that be?_ It didn't sound like anyone in my crew. I immediately sat up and grabbed my twins, Shock and Awe. I stared at the door as someone turned the knob. Thankfully, I had remembered to lock it.

"It's locked, mate!"

"Why don't we just go back to Ionia…"

There was a pause.

"If we go back empty-handed, GP will have our heads."

GP? Could it be? So he _was_ here. More rattling noises were heard. More pounding. More loud noises. I hoped they weren't breaking the lock. But then…

My thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly burst open. The wood hit the wall with a incredible bang as it rattled my small room. Instinctively, I trained my pistols on the intruders. One… Two… I counted three of them. Three ruthless pirates. Fantastic.

"Sar-rah Fortune." The biggest of the four spoke in a low, raspy voice.

"That's my name." I didn't lower my weapons. My eyes raced from one to another, taking in the knife-holders fastened on their long brown belts.

"Now, now. Why are you trying to shoot us?" He smirked.

"Don't think I won't." I got off my bed, and faced them bravely. My heart pounded as I stared coldly into his sharp eyes. "Why are you here?" I demanded, my voice hoarse.

"Why do you think?"

A small voice spoke up. "For you, of course!"

"Shut up, Pete."

"But Vince…" Pete shut up immediately as Vince sent an icy glare his way.

"Pete is right. We're here for you, Fortune."

There seemed to be no way out of my predicament. But then again… They were men. "Is there any way that… we could work out a deal?" I shot a flirtatious wink at Pete as I placed my guns on the side-table.

"What kind of a deal?"

"Oh, I don't know…" I traced the outline of my low-cut top with my finger. For good measure, I even pulled it down a little. Watching Vince, I almost burst out laughing as his eyes all but popped out of their sockets.

"W-what are you doing?!" He stammered and he tried to look away but I could tell he was already interested. After all, what pirate could resist these charms?

"Noooooothing~" I murmured seductively as I pulled down my top completely, revealing my _other _twins. They bounced out, glad to be free from their constraint. The cold air had hardened my nipples and it showed.

A loud wolf-whistle came from one of the other pirates. "Shush, Aero."

"You shut up, Vince. Are you seeing those puppies?" Aero shot a lascivious smile in my direction.

"You can show us your, erm, boobies all you want, Fortune. We still gonna take you."

"Do you _have _to?" I rubbed my breasts together. "What if I let you… play with them?"

I swear I could have seen drool come out of his mouth. He shook his head but I knew that he was weakening. If it meant my freedom, I wasn't afraid to get a little dirty.

"C'mere."

Vince reluctantly obliged.

"Get on your knees." I was the one calling the shots. He looked up at me as he wondered what I was going to do. He had no idea. Moving forwards, I buried his face between my warm breasts. "Do you like that?" I smirked.

"Hot damn!" I heard from one of the other two.

"So Vince, want to let me go now?" In an effort to be more persuasive, I shook my chest. With my hands, I rubbed my mounds together, enveloping his obviously incredibly lucky head within my bosom.

"I c-can't."

"Wrong answer. An—" Before I could talk, the pirate between my breasts lifted a hand and pulled down my pants. "Hey!" I yelped. Vince began to lick in-between my mounds as he used a highly skilled hand to please my womanhood through my panties. Against my will, I could feel myself growing wetter. And wetter. And still, increasingly wetter. "S-stop!"

"Well." He lifted his head up. "Someone's getting wet." Using his free hand, he signalled the other two over but he kept his right hand on my aching clit. Pete and Aero grinned perversely at me as I noticed their rock hard lengths. "Fortune, if you want to play… We can show you a good time."

"Sure you can handle me, pirate?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it :) Leave a review if you did.

Cheers.


	2. A Little Taste

Finally. It's up :c Worked hard on this so I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

A League of Legends Fanfiction

Guns Blazing

Chapter Two

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Heh." Vince snorted. "I'm sure I can."

"You wouldn't dare." I pulled back onto the bed but my back hit the wall far too soon. _Shit._ The big pirate in front of me smirked before he crawled onto the bed. Still smiling, he pulled down his pants, down to his boxers. I attempted to pull my legs up to cover my bare breasts but my pants, which were now wrapped thickly around my ankles tightly prevented me from doing much.

Vince reached ahead and pulled the thin fabric off my body. From his belt, he suddenly pulled out a blade. The sharp knife gleamed in the bright sunlight. Involuntarily, a chill ran through my body.

"Eep." I squealed as I tried to pull my top up, to cover my boobs but, of course, he wouldn't let that happen.

With a hand, he grabbed my thin shirt and with a smooth cut, he broke the seams easily. Now I had nothing to hold on to. _Fantastic. _I raised my eyes to meet his nervously as I nibbled on my bottom lip. _Mmm…_

"C'mon Fortune. I know you're enjoying it…"

And well, I could deny it all I wanted to but I knew he could see very clearly my soaking white panties. Aero dropped his pants as he grinned perversely at me. Pete followed suit, but he seemed slower, and more nervous than the other.

"You want freedom? Then you will do exactly as I say." Vince positioned himself at the edge of the bed. "Take my shorts off." I shot him a glare as I pushed myself onto my knees. I was about to grab the waistband of the cloth but he grabbed my hands and enveloped them in his own. "Na, ah, ah. With your _teeth_."

Ridiculous! He expected me to pull his shorts down with my teeth? But… if that was the price, I'd have to pay it. Trembling, I leaned my head towards his waist and bared my teeth. I wrestled my hands away from his and used them to support my body as I quickly clenched my teeth onto the stretchy waistband.

And I pulled.

The beast in his pants revealed itself as the shorts came down. The penis was incredibly hard and Vince gave me a stare, obviously telling me to suck. Hmph. Like I was going to oblige so easily. Instead, I turned away from him to Aero who was standing there looking adorable in his black boxers. I could already see the outline of his hard-on through the thin fabric. Hmm.

I reached for the cloth and tugged down, hard. "Ooh, a nice big cock." I giggled seductively as I held his completely erect manhood in my warm palms. "You're so…" I sucked gently on his balls before pulling away a little. "Hard…" This must have been torture for Vince for he pulled off his subordinate.

"Me first." He commanded.

"No thanks, sir." I turned away from the big pirate and focused onto Aero who was at the edge of the bed. He tousled his blonde hair as he stared into my eyes. Moving forward speedily, I tossed my hair over my shoulder as I took hold of his length.

I lowered my mouth to his tip and snaked out a tongue to tease. "Oh, baby." He groaned. "You're such a tease!" I ran my tongue all over the head while my hands roamed his muscular legs and chiselled chest. Hot damn, he had a six pack!

From behind me, I could almost hear the hot rage emanating from Vince. Whatever. He could seethe all he liked. Served him right.

Opening my mouth, I formed my mouth on him. He was _incredibly_ big! I could already feel his tip pressing against my gag glans and I didn't even have half of him inside me.

He put a hand on my head as I continued to move my mouth up and down his length. His loud groans were punctuated by muttering of my name, over and over. I removed a hand from his leg and brought it to his balls, cupping the textured skin in my hands.

Aero moaned loudly. "Oh, Sarahhh…"

I smirked as I shot a look at Pete, who was watching silently, his fingers absentmindedly stoking himself through his shorts. I gestured for him to come over and he does, his eyes blinking over to Vince. Pete continued to advance towards me as my mouth remained on Aero.

As soon as he was within range, I dove into his boxers with my free hand. I groped his length quickly and enjoyed the look in his eyes when they widened in sexual pleasure and surprise. I _knew _he was the innocent one. This would be fun.

I released Aero from my mouth for a couple seconds and let him run his fingers through my hair. "Pete…" I turned towards him. "Are you a virgin?"

"N-noo. I'm no—augh!" Pete moaned loudly when I suddenly gave his tender balls a squeeze. Obviously, he was lying about the virgin bit. I traced his cock with my hands and I could feel the shivers that ran through his body. I could feel a smile growing on my face.

"Ugh." I heard a groan and knew immediately who it was. Mr. I'm-a-big-mean-pirate-fear-me Vince. Letting him stew for a while would be beneficial. After all, when I finally got to him, he'd be nice and feisty. Not to mention extremely horny and hard. Fun.

Aero moved closer to me and I could feel him taking my panties off.

"Ooh, Aero." I giggled as I felt his penis press against my vagina. He stopped for a second and instead of feeling him inside me, I felt a big, wet tongue lick.

I moaned lonely. "Haaah!" He continued to explore and probe. His tongue swirled around my clit, as he wiggled a finger into my awaiting pussy. Juices spilled out of me and he drank it loudly. Cute little Pete stood nervously in front of me, fumbling with his fingers.

"Don't be nervous…" I murmured as I pulled down his loose shorts. His hard penis revealed itself and he blushed unexpectedly. "Heehee." He'd probably never been touched like this before. And I could tell that he liked it.

Right as I began to lightly kiss his length, another grunt emanated from Vince's corner and that only spurred me on as I ran my tongue along the wrinkled skin. Vince was obviously a very impatient guy.

Aero continued to please my wanting core with his oh-so-talented fingers and mouth. All of a sudden, he let it go and before I knew it, he pushed in with his erect cock. It took all I could to not scream out each and every single time it entered me. He hit my sweet spot again and again with relentless precision. Animalistic sounds were spewing form my mouth as I kept on sucking Pete.

"That's it!" Vince yelled out, his face red. "You'd better include me in this shit if you want your freedom!" And he, with his hard monster of a penis, sauntered over to me.

_And the fun begins…_

* * *

Hehehe . Vince is mad, so what's he going to do to Sarah?

As a side note, thanks for all your requests guys. I'll try to get around to all of them ! But I'm a slow writer :(

Cheers.


	3. All Three

Phew. Alright. This one is longer. Enjoy reading!

* * *

A League of Legends Fanfiction

Guns Blazing

Chapter Three

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Vince promptly picked me up and detached me from the two rugged pirates. He climbed underneath me, his face contorted in a cocky grin. He, using two hands, lowered me on top of him. "Do you take it in the ass, Fortune?" He roughly questioned. I shook my head furiously, but it made no difference. I tried to move but he kept me pinned down. _Dammit. _He kept grinning. _Pig._

I felt him place his penis at my hole and push in. Anal was completely new to me and I yelped loudly in the sudden pain. "Heh." Vince grunted as he continued to penetrate me. I shut my eyes and clung to him as my braids flew everywhere. Sweat dripped down from my face as I felt him moving inside me.

My hands were gripped tightly on the sheets of my bed. He grabbed my waist. My eyes flashed open as something else entered my vagina.

"Aero!" I screamed out as I turned my head. "W-what do you think you're doing?!"

He replied with a sly grin. "You."

As infuriated as I was, I couldn't resist the urge and moaned loudly. The sheer naughtiness of having two cocks inside me was just too much for me to bear. With a little shriek of mirth, juice spilled out of my vagina, coating Aero with a silvery sheen as it pulsed over and over in agonizing pleasure.

But he didn't stop. The two of them continued to pound into me with unrelenting passion and fury. Uncontrollable, undecipherable sounds were emitted and no one seemed to give a damn. This was the best I had felt in years…

And then, I noticed Pete in the corner. And so did Vince.

"Come, Pete."

The boy quickly moved to the bed and stopped in front of me. He gazed into my eyes, his own filled with uncertainty. He obviously was not used to seeing what he was seeing.

"You know… What to do." Vince commanded in-between moans. I nodded as I rolled my eyes. My hands let go of the sheets and wrapped themselves around the bottom of Pete's dick. I opened my mouth and pushed it onto him as I moaned form the two strong dicks penetrating me.

"Ahhh…" I could feel my climax growing again by the second but I kept going. Aero slapped my ass hard, and I squirmed from the pain. He did it again and again and I swore I could feel my cheeks growing red.

My tongue swirled around the length of Pete's dick and I enjoyed coaxing moan after moan from his mouth. I released him periodically, letting the cold air embrace his member. A string of saliva hung from my lips as I continued to suck. I felt a sharp pinch on my hard nipple as Vince nibbled on one with his teeth. He pulled on the other one with his fingers.

"Oooh!" I screamed as Aero furiously pounded into me, increasing his pace quickly. I could feel his huge dick inside me and it filled me completely. My walls tightened around him and tremors shook me to the core. Aero smashed his lips onto mine and our tongues entwined in a kiss filled with passion.

I shut my eyes as I tried my best to make sure Pete enjoyed every last moment of this. "Sarah…" He moaned loudly as he suddenly came into my mouth. The sticky liquid surprised me as I retracted from his dick. I swallowed the load and opened my mouth as another spray came at me. But, Pete missed.

The cum splattered onto my cheek.

"Ah… I'm sorry." Pete apologized as he blushed a little. Under me, Vince smirked. I wiped the substance off my face as I leaned down and locked lips with the rough pirate.

BANG.

The three men froze, as did I. Pete grabbed his clothes off the ground. "I'll go see what it is." He muttered as he rushed out the door. I scrambled off the bed, hoping and wishing that it wasn't my crew. I could never let them see me like this.

"Where are you going, Fortune?" I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me back. "We're not done yet, babe." Vince got off the bed and Aero lay in his place. The sheets were wrinkled and he spread the wrinkles out.

"Come onto the bed…" His voice was seductive.

I lay on top of Aero as he began to lick my aching womanhood, which throbbed with every stroke. His tongue took me from top to bottom with one long lick. I could feel my nectar dripping out of me and I heard him lap it up. Gently, I rubbed my hands on his long, once-again erect dick.

Vince was fumbling around on the ground, searching for something within the pile of clothing. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like whatever he found. Aero continued to pierce me with his tongue as he massaged my clit with his fingers. _Oh… Dear Demacia, it felt so fucking good! _I never wanted him to stop.

"Found it." Vince popped up from underneath the bed holding two long pieces of cloth.

"What are you planning on doing with those?!" I exhaled sharply as Aero sent another wave of pleasure through me that wiped my mind of all thought I was trying to gather together.

"Nothing." He said suspiciously as I narrowed my eyes. He moved closer towards me. "Aero, stop for a sec." _No!_

"Don't st—" I was interrupted when Vince picked me up. He carried me over to the end of the bed. "What are you doing, dammit!"

Vince took out a piece of cloth from his pocket and as he whirled me around, he captured one of my wrists. He tied it almost immediately to the frame and did the same to the other.

"Nowhere to run now…" He teased. "Aero." He raised his head. "Go get Pete."

Aero, I assume, nodded and rushed off. Vince and I were alone. As this thought struck me, a shiver shook me. I could feel him moving towards me and he slapped his big cock on my butt cheek. "Ready, Fortune?" Not a second passed after he said that did he start pounding into me with frightening speed and power.

Grunts poured out of his mouth as he pushed in and pulled out over, and over, and over. I tried to say something but I couldn't. I was silenced every single time he entered me with ruthless precision. His long hair flew in a fuss around his sweat-filled face. I tore my eyes away from his. My hands gripped the iron-frame tightly as I flung my head back in pleasure. My back arched, my knees buckled, my eyes closed, and moans erupted from my open mouth. "Oh, ah, faster!" I yelled. "Hardeeeer!"

Vince grunted in reply.

All I could hear was the wet slapping of skin upon skin, flesh upon flesh. Everything else had simply vanished into thin air. My senses were blind and all I could feel was him inside me. A great feeling rose inside me and I felt his hands, which were on my waist, shake.

Then, it was over all too soon.

His hot seed spilled inside me as his pace slowed. His chest heaved as he caught his breath. It felt like inside me, a damn had broken. A wave of sexual pleasure flooded, overcoming me. I had no choice but to surrender to the feeling that came over me.

Just as Vince pulled out of me, the door swung open. I gave a little shriek as I tried to release myself but my restraints held me tight. I turned my head as I hoped and prayed it wasn't any of my men.

It wasn't. Thank Demacia, it wasn't.

Aero and Pete sauntered through he door, each with shorts on. "Oh Vince. You had fun while we were outside!" Aero complained as he moved towards me while taking off his boxers and discarding them onto the floor. With a smile, he untied my cuffs - despite Vince's protests – and picked me up.

Automatically, I hooked my legs onto his sturdy waist. Slowly, I could feel him entering me. "Ahh!" I screamed as I felt something also enter me from behind. Up the ass. I clung onto Aero's neck as he thrust into me, his brow dipped low in concentration. I could smell the excitement in the air. I could feel Vince put his hands on my waist as he ruthlessly rammed into my aching body. Aero followed suit.

"Ohh, Ionia!" I yelped as I clenched my legs tighter. Aero tightened his hands on my thighs. Vince tightened his hands on my waist.

My breasts pressed firmly against his chest as I gasped for breath. All I could do was remind myself to breathe. Vince didn't stop and neither did Aero as I experienced another powerful orgasm. Aero, with a finger, rubbed my clit erratically, stretching it out to an impossible length. "Haah…" I squirmed as they pounded even faster. The blonde nibbled my nipple gently, occasionally pulling it out with his teeth. Leaning forwards, I buried his head in my breasts.

"Mmf." He moaned as he shook his skull and licked me.

"Aero. Switch with me." Vince stopped and pulled out, waiting for Aero to do the same. He did, and set me on the ground. "Fortune." I raised my head as I watched the two men switch places. "How flexible are you?" He asked as he stood in front of me. Before I could answer, Vince grabbed a hold of my ankle and pulled it straight up. He rested it on his bony shoulder. I generally was a very flexible woman but this was completely and utterly new to me.

But I liked it.

Vince grunted as he penetrated me deeply, burying himself up to his balls. His soft lips and hungry tongue explored and caressed of my neck, traced the outline of my jaw, and sucked lightly on my skin. I could feel a body smash itself onto my back and a finger at the opening of my ass.

"No more…" I managed to pant out as I clenched my jaw in firm determination _not _to get him enter me.

"C'mon, babe. It won't hurt…" Aero whispered sensually into my ear.

"Ugh. Then you'd better do it right!" I relaxed for a split second and tensed immediately as a finger wriggled itself up my ass. My standing leg buckled as I pressed my body onto Vince.

My heart beat loud in my ears. Thump. _Thump. Th— _And mid-thump… I heard the door slam open.

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

* * *

So, I have two options. I'm either going to end it here, and let you have this cliffhanger until the end of time, or I'll write another chapter with a special, new character ;). If I get enough responses/reviews, I'll do it. :D

Cheers.

Serenity.

P.S: First attempt at a GangBang. I'm sorry if I'm horrible at this. :(


End file.
